1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to shaped abrasive particles, and more particularly, to composite shaped abrasive particles having certain features and methods of forming such composite shaped abrasive particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive articles incorporating abrasive particles are useful for various material removal operations including grinding, finishing, polishing, and the like. Depending upon the type of abrasive material, such abrasive particles can be useful in shaping or grinding various materials in the manufacturing of goods. Certain types of abrasive particles have been formulated to date that have particular geometries, such as triangular shaped abrasive particles and abrasive articles incorporating such objects. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,916; 5,366,523; and 5,984,988.
Previously, three basic technologies that have been employed to produce abrasive particles having a specified shape, which are fusion, sintering, and chemical ceramic. In the fusion process, abrasive particles can be shaped by a chill roll, the face of which may or may not be engraved, a mold into which molten material is poured, or a heat sink material immersed in an aluminum oxide melt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,660. In sintering processes, abrasive particles can be formed from refractory powders having a particle size of up to 10 micrometers in diameter. Binders can be added to the powders along with a lubricant and a suitable solvent to form a mixture that can be shaped into platelets or rods of various lengths and diameters. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,242. Chemical ceramic technology involves converting a colloidal dispersion or hydrosol (sometimes called a sol) to a gel or any other physical state that restrains the mobility of the components, drying, and firing to obtain a ceramic material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,802 and 4,848,041.
The industry continues to demand improved abrasive materials and abrasive articles.